home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 753 (24 Apr 1991)
Synopsis Pippa and Michael walk along the beach, discussing what has been happening with Carly and Ben. Pippa still thinks they should do something but Michael doesn't feel they should interfere. Carly and Ben will work it out. Pippa doesn't see how they can when they're living hundreds of kilometers apart. And Carly still hasn't told Ben about the baby. Pippa feels a bit bad that Carly has moved home just as they're getting ready for their wedding. Nick calls into Alf's store, looking to buy some sort of toy for Sam. Blake and Karen come in shortly afterwards and start looking at the videos. Blake is not in a good mood. He misses Rachel and wishes he could talk to her. Alf tells Blake and Karen to keep an eye on the store while he's gone - he has to leave some groceries over to the caravan park. He warns them about Revhead and tells them to turf him out if he tries to come in again. He also tells Blake not to bring his long face home with him tonight. Alf pops into Summer Bay House with the groceries and mentions that Blake is in a mood. He asks Sophie if she knows what's up with him. Sophie says Blake is a jerk and excuses herself from the room, leaving Pippa and Michael to explain to Alf what happened. Alf is annoyed at what Blake did but Michael points out that his friends not speaking to him is worse than anything they could hand out. Alf wonders aloud if there is anything he could have done if he had known. Pippa says Blake isn't a bad sort but he has never had a father to point him in the right direction. Alf tells them it's about time he got one. Nick comes home with Sam's gift. It turns out to be a policeman's costume, complete with handcuffs. Sam is ecstatic and gives Nick a giant hug. Much to his embarrassment but Bobby's amusement. When Alf gets back to the store, he tries to have a word with Blake. It doesn't go down well and Blake leaves. Revhead calls over to the Beach House and tries to get Nick to drop the charges. He has a new job starting soon and needs his driving license for it. Nick doesn't have much sympathy for him. He is amused when Revhead says he has to drive his sister to work every day. That's an excuse he hadn't heard before. Bobby interjects and tells Nick she's a paraplegic. Revhead continues with his story. He says it was hard for Julie to find a job after the accident and if she can't get to work, she'll lose this one. Nick can't do anything about it now. He has written the ticket. Nick is bothered by Revhead's sister being affected by his driving offense. Bobby fills him in on her back story. She was in the year ahead of her in school and was very smart .She was in a car accident a few years ago. Her dad was driving. Her mum was killed and Julie ended up in a wheelchair. Bobby hasn't seen the father around much for years and thinks he's on some sort of pension. Nick calls to see Alf and tries to have him take on Revhead in his shop (he doesn't say who it is). Alf doesn't have a vacancy but suggests he asks Michael. He might have some work going at the Boat shed. Michael, Pippa and Sophie sit down to dinner. The conversation soon turns to where Michael intends to bring Pippa on their honeymoon. He is vague about where they're going to go. Pippa tells him she doesn't mind a surprise but it'd better be a good one. They're interrupted by Nick coming to ask Michael a favour. There's a bloke he knows who needs some help.. The next morning. Nick calls to see Revhead who is trying to repair his car. He tells him to call to Michael Ross's boat shed the next day - he might have something for him. They're joined by Julie who is in a wheelchair. With Revhead's car not fixed yet, she tells him she'll ring a taxi to get to work. Nick offers to drive her instead. When Nick drops Julie off at her workplace, he apologises for having booked Revhead. She asks him if he'd have done it if she knew she was in a wheelchair? He says he felt pretty low when he realised what was going on. Julie tells him he shouldn't feel bad. Nick then offers to bring her home later on. It's his day off and he'd like to. Karen urges Blake to listen to Alf. When Alf comes into the room shortly afterwards, Blake apologises to him. Alf asks him if he'd like to go fishing with him after school. Blake politely declines, saying it's a bit boring. Alf says he'll try to think of something else instead. He asks Karen if she has any other ideas .She doesn't but says Blake can't know if fishing is boring if he has never tried it. In Alf's store, he asks Michael how his wedding plans are going. Michael confesses that he hasn't organised anything for his honeymoon yet. He hasn't got a clue where to take Pippa and doesn't have a lot of money to do anything. Nick calls in to buy some bread and is asked by Alf how the job-hunting went. When Alf asks if he has found somebody silly enough to take Revhead on, the penny drops with Michael. Still, Michael is prepared to give Revhead a chance. He needs somebody a couple of days a week. Alf warns Michael to nail everything he owns to the floor because Revhead can't be trusted. In the Diner, Karen and Sophie urge Blake to give fishing with Alf a go. He is still doubtful though. Michael agrees to give Revhead a trial. When he leaves the house, Michael tells Pippa he hopes Alf is wrong and he's right about Revhead. Pippa then tries again to find out where they're going on their honeymoon. Michael says it is going to be a surprise. They then start to talk about Carly and Ben. Michael can all but hear Pippa's mind ticking over as she says she'd like Ben to be at their wedding. If only Carly and Ben could discuss their problems in person. What better place to patch up a marriage but at a wedding? Blake agrees to join Alf for some fishing after school . Nick is waiting for Julie when she comes out of her workplace at lunchtime. They're about to go over to the nearby park for lunch when they're joined by Revhead. He tells her about his new job at the Boat Shed and wants to take her out to celebrate. Nick leaves them to it and tells her he'll see her later. When Nick leaves, Revhead asks what he meant by see you later. When he hears that Nick is going to pick her up from work later, they have an argument. He doesn't want her to be friends with a policeman. Cast *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson Guest Cast *Nick Parrish - Bruce Roberts *Sam Nicholls - Ryan Clark *Julie Gibson - Naomi Watts *Revhead - Gavin Harrison - * Writer - Morgan Smith * Director - Tina Butler * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 752 (23 Apr 1991) Next Ep Ep 754 (25 Apr 1991) Category:1991 episodes.